Just A Little Snow Day
by azulas
Summary: Jack visits Tooth at her palace, since he was as bored as ever, and of course she was as busy as ever. But he had another mischeivious idea up his sleeve, he thought that he could loosen her up with the number one thing he loves. A fun snow day. The busy fairy is obviously reluctant, but she could never say no to him. Frostbite. Story better than summary. One-shot.


**A/N: First fanfic in the fandom so, be a bit nice, please. I love this ship, and I don't know why people dislike it. Just because it was the closest thing to canon? No idea. But I love them nevertheless, Frostbite needs more fanfiction!**

* * *

Jack has his feet dangling freely over the statue he was sitting on. He groans and leans his head on the leg of the cold statue. Jack was once again _bored_.

'Who should I visit today?' He thought to himself. 'North? Nah, I visit him too much,' He shakes his head.

'Sandy? While his island is beautiful, i'll have nobody to talk to except his magic sand creations.'

'How but the good ol' Easter Bunny?' He shakes his head once again and chuckles. 'I can't let him know that I

actually want to see him. So cross that out.'

His eyes light up just slightly. 'Of course, Tooth. Haven't had a chat with her in a while.'

He lands on the Europe pillar of the Tooth Fairy's Palace. She's gotta be here. He sees many of Tooth's baby fairies but he couldn't find _her_. Many of them sighing dreamily as he waves hi.

"Tooth?" He calls aloud. "Tooth!"

He heard a high pitched voice in the distance. He walked closer towards the sound, listening in on what the obvious voice was saying, "You 3 will go to Doncaster, You in Mullingar, Ooh, 2 of you in Paris!"

He ducked behind a ledge and peered out. It was the obvious, Tooth. Chirping out locations to her mini fairies.

"Bradford!"

He could see her thin wings flickering fast. Though it was really just a pink blur. He climbed over the ledge and crept slowly towards her, making sure not to get too close to her wings.

"BOO!" Jack shouts next to her ear.

Tooth screams in a short but incredibly high pitched tone. "Jack!" She tries to slap him. But he flies back. Dodging the hit.

He laughs loudly, putting the hooked staff under his feet. Perched on top of it like a bird.

Tooth crosses her arms. "Humph. What exactly are you doing here, Jack?"

Jack floats back down to the ground and slowly approaches the grumpy fairy. "I was just bored, I needed some company."

She looks up at him with dilated pupils. "Really?" She says happily. "You came for _my_ company?"

"Yeah, why does that interest you so much?"

She smiles, "Well I didn't think I would be your first choice. I'm not a very fun person," She looks down at her feet.

"Why sure you are! Well kind of," Jack teases.

Tooth turns her back on him, "Well if you're just going to mess around I still have fairies to direct. In Brazil, yes, its beautiful there!" She says to one of her minis.

"No, wait, Tooth," He holds her shoulder and pulls it back, making her face him, "I wanted to invite you somewhere."

"Really? Where?" She says quickly, her eyes lighting up like stars on a dark night.

"Anywhere cold. Lets go have a snow day," He suggests.

She squeals, "I would love-" She stops her sentence abruptly. "Oh, sorry. I really would like to come, but I really am busy."

"But I really am bored."

"I can't solve that problem. You're the Guardian of fun, go make it fun for yourself. Anywho, sorry Jack," She shrugs and smiles apologetically.

"Ah come on, Tooth!" He pulls on her wrist, naggingly, "Come on, for an old friend," He pouts.

She groans quietly, "I'm sorry but I work 24/7. I barely have free time for myself, much less likely free time for a friend."

"Tooth please," He pleaded. "I'll let you examine my teeth..." He smiled widely.

"That would be a pleasure," Tooth complies. "Just because your teeth looks like its been bleached doesn't mean it's more important than my job."

Jack groans, "Just for a short hour."

"10 minutes."

"Impossible. 30."

"20 minutes."

"25," Jack insists.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Jack whoops as he does a somersault in the air.

"Do I still get to see your teeth?" Tooth chimes hopefully.

"Uh... Sure?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yay!" She chirps happily, clapping her hands like a small child.

Jack and Tooth are in the air. The winter spirit guiding Tooth around the tall trees and small hills.

"Where are we going?" Tooth flutters behind Jack, her arms crossed.

"Just a quiet place."

And then finally they landed on a flat clearing. With trees and ragged boulders covering every angle. A perfect layer of snow covering the scene.

"What is this place?"

"Uh, just somewhere I go when I want to be out of the city. It's close to a small one just a bit east, Burgess, but it's kind of in the middle of nowhere. I like it because its secluded by all these trees."

"Oh. Okay," Tooth smiles.

Then there was a eerie silence. The wind whipping around them.

"So..." Tooth flies in a small circle. "What do we do-" _SPLAT!_

A perfect snowball hits the back of her head. Her mouth forms a small 'o', she spins around with a toothy grin on her face. "Jack!" She grabs a handful of snow in her small hands.

Jack steps back a bit, "Okay. Hit me if you can."

She throws the sloppy snowball towards Jack, missing terribly. He chuckles.

"Hey, this is unfair. You're the winter spirit!"

He grins, "Seems fair to me," Jack hits her with another perfect snowball on her chest.

"Stop that!" She balls up another handful of snow and throws it at Jack, hitting the side of his arm. He puts on a look of pretend pain, falling to the ground dramatically.

"AGH! I've been hit. Help!" He shouts, clutching at his arm.

Tooth laughs aloud. A cute high frequenced sound, a sound that Jack loves to hear, just because he knows that he's creating those adorable laughs.

"Not bad, fairy," he springs back up, "Though I'm still better." He hits her on the rib.

"Ow!" She screams, her hand resting on where she was hit.

"Oh God, sorry. Are you alright?" He says, dropping his snowball on the ground.

"Ow, ow," She looks up at him and smiles, throwing 2 well-aimed snowballs to his face and stomach. "The element of surprise," She says with a proud smirk.

His expression was wholly surprised. "Good one," He throws another to Tooth's thigh.

They flew up to the air, still flinging pieces of snow to each other. Sometimes one falling to the ground.

"Do you give up yet?" Tooth asks.

"Never!" Jack exclaims dramatically.

And the fight went on. Rolling on the snow and doing races on the ice. Riding down snowy hills and standing on top of white speckled trees. Time went by like seconds were minutes, and soon hours has already gone by.

They land on top of a high hill, breathless and laughing like maniacs.

Jack falls onto the snow clutching at his stomach, "I can't believe y-you did that!" Laughing while so.

Tooth chuckles, "It was by accident, I didn't know the tree was fragile," She shrugged innocently.

"You probably hurt the man," Jack chortled.

"Psh," She splutters. "That tree was small. Probably just a sprained ankle," She laughs.

"Didn't know there was a naughty side to the Tooth Fairy."

They lay on the snow together, shoulders grazing slightly.

"There isn't one! You're just a bad influence, Frost," Her feathers ruffle.

He laughs,"Obviously."

And they lay there in comfortable silence for a little longer.

"Aren't you getting cold?" Jack asks politely. "I mean, you can become cold right?'

"Oh no. I'm fine, these feathers can keep me warm," She smiles.

"Oh okay. Just tell me if you're cold, I can lend you my hoodie."

Tooth dwells on the idea for a bit, "Then you'll be topless...?"

Jack grins, "Isn't that what you want?" He teases.

The blood rises up to her cheeks, "No!" She playfully punches his arm.

He chuckles, "You're pretty fun, Tooth. Didn't know you could be."

"Don't know why you would doubt me," She jokes.

She sits up, Jack following her move.

"This was pretty fun, Jack," She sighs, "I think I really did need a free time."

"Hah, what did I tell you," He shrugs.

Tooth looked up at her fellow Guardian. Smiling within herself, Jack's features gleamed in the snow, and his soft face, supple lips... She tried to shake the stupid thoughts in her head. He was one of the Guardians after all. Can't Guardians fall for one another? Tooth never pondered about _that._

The small space between them felt like electricity. Like it needed to be smaller, just until there was no more space left. Tooth shifted her luminescent pink eyes to meet Jack's snowflake blue ones. They sat there in what felt like forever, with the tension between them building like bricks. They held each others gaze for a little longer until Jack pulled back and stood up.

Dissappointment waded through Tooth's face, but she swiped the look of wariness off before he noticed it.

"Uh, well I think-I think you should get back to your job. Your mini fairies are probably lost without you," He suggests.

"Oh. U-um yeah. I should probably get back to them now," She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She stands up too. "Okay, well, it's been really fun. Maybe another time, Frost." She awkwardly chuckles.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, bye..." She turns back and flutters up. "You going to drop me off? Yes or no?" Tooth smiles.

"Of course, m'lady," He bows jokingly and floats up to her, bending the winds to his will.

They arrive at Tooth's Palace in no time.

"Well here we are," Tooth lands excitedly. The mini Tooths swarming her like a bee swarm. "Oh yes, yes. Rio. Manila and New Zealand."

Jack grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "Well good bye all right. I'll see you another time. Had fun today."

"Bye," She said simply.

He made a lopsided smile once again, making her melt on the inside. And he jumped up and floated off. Leaving Tooth still speechless. Guess her dreams of the Jack Frost will never come true. She sighed, she knew, she just never accepted. She went on with her job, making children happy. She needed to focus on the children, there is no time for other people, much less likely romance. She sighed, typical.

Jack is back in Burgess. Playing around with the children and creating drawing boards on windows.

He sat on a large branch, watching the kids play and having fun. He still was gone unnoticed by most of them though. He laid on the branch, leaning on the trunk of the tree. He thought about the events of the day.

He smiled. He really liked Tooth, as a friend meaning. But what bothered him was maybe he felt a bit more than that? He has no idea, only the Man in the Moon would. But its not like he talks to Jack.

He always wants answers, but he never gets them. Tooth. She was really fun today, usually she would just work, work and work. Always busy. But all she needed was a touch of fun, and she was loosened up. He was proud of this achievement.

He thought about the day for a little longer. Her adorable laugh, to her sickly sweet smile. Her exotic huge eyes and her semi-coloured feathers. She was a true beauty, but she was a Guardian, much like himself, and he feels that it's against some kind of rules. He wasn't for sure, but his insides told him so. _Like his insides know anything..._

He knew that his little crush was forbidden, but he wanted to see her again. Its not like he had anymore to do anyway, the places that needed to be covered by snow, were covered. And the children that needed a snow day, got one. So he flew back to Tooth's palace.

He landed on the large Asia pillar. "Tooth are you here?" No sign of her, just her fairies putting teeth in their cases. He tapped at one of them, "Hi, Do you know where Tooth is?"

The mini fairy chirped, smiled, and pointed to the North America platform.

"Thank you," He smiled and flew to the floating pillar.

He looked around, seeing more fairies, but not the particular one he needed. "Tooth?"

"Yes?" She said behind him. Making him jump out of his skin. She giggled, then chortled, then it turned into a boisterous laugh. He rolled his eyes, "Well what do you need now, Jack?"

He shrugged, "Still have nothing to do. I thought that I could stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, of course. But you'll have to put up with my chirpy voice interrupting our conversations, I still have to take control of these fairies. I've got a lot to do since I went on that break of yours," She pokes his chest.

"So you regret it?" He pouted.

"Not one second," She smiled wholeheartedly.

"Oh. Good then!"

She was back to boasting out her directions. Her head in the clouds. He obviously had no chance with _the _Tooth Fairy. Hopeless love. He was just a silly, immature, boy. She was a queen, happy and glowing. He shook his head.

She stopped abruptly, and then faced him. "Uh, Jack, i'm getting _incredibly _busy. I don't want you to get bored here..."

He wanted to say that he will never be bored if she was there, just watching her talk is already entertaining. But he couldn't say that, "Oh! um, no. It's fine, at least i'll have a bit of company, even if she isn't paying attention to me. You have alot of things to do, and I don't. I'll just watch you."

"Are you sure? Watching me is pretty boring."

"No, I love watching you," He slipped out without thinking.

Tooth's face contorted and formed a confused look, "What was that?" Hope forming in her stomach.

"Ugh, nothing," He rests his palm on his forehead.

"If it's nothing then tell me," Her emotions bubbling up to the surface, maybe Jack liked her too! Maybe. But still, the other Guardians would not approve.

He spins around and strides to the end of the pillar. He sits on the edge, feet dangling off. Tooth joins him, sitting miles and miles above the ground.

"Jack? What is it? Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just," He lowered his head, "I don't know, okay, but I think I might you know... Like you?"

Her eyes widen, but she still can't be so sure, "Well, of course, I like you too. You're a great friend."

His face crumpled, "Yeah, a friend... -B-but I didn't mean that. I mean I like you, a bit more than a friend," He blurts out. "I mean-I mean," He blushes a pale blue colour. "I don't know yet. But I think, I think I do."

Tooth's face softens, "Jack Frost, you silly boy."

His face sagged, he knew that he was just a silly boy. But it hurt to get it confirmed by someone he liked.

She noticed the sad look on his face, "I like you too. I like you alot."

They meet eyes for a few seconds. Jack tried to fight off his over growing smile, but he couldn't. He asked a stupid question, "Why? I'm immature and stuff. On the other hand, you're so... beautiful and... superior."

Tooth blushed wildly, "What?! Are you kidding?"

"No. I think-" His sentence was cut off by Tooth cupping his chin, "What are you doing?" He asks, Tooth's hand still holding his chin.

"Why I can't hold your face?"

"Well, it's odd."

"You're odd."

"Then we're perfect for each other," She leaned in and kissed him. Their lips touching for at least a few seconds. Jack's eyes widened with overwhelming shock. Tooth just felt confidence, finally. They withdrew and smiled at each other in silence, "So, what do you think the other Guardians would say?"

She shook her head and chuckled, "Wow, forgot about that... Just another problem to worry about."

She turned around and a dozen mini fairies were whooping and chirping. Happy that Jack and their queen we're "together" in a way.

Then suddenly the sky light up with waves of light. The Aurora Borealis.

"Another meeting?" Jack asks.

"I guess so."

"Well, I guess we'll know what they're going to say about us very soon. We'll have to tell them. We can't lie to the Man in the Moon."

"That's true. But I don't want to tell them though."

"I know. But we have to," He pecked a kiss on her lips again, "Lets go."

They shot up to the sky, directing towards the North Pole. They were both worried about the reactions and replies. But they are happy now, and they don't want to break the moment they had. So they stay worry-free, even though there will be alot to worry about soon.


End file.
